I guess I'm stuck here
by N1nJaTaC0z
Summary: Emelia is a regular girl. She has a "family." She goes to school. And she's obsessed with Naruto! Completely normal! Find out what happens to her as she gets sucked into the world of her favorite ninjas! NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO MY OC'S MACKENZIE JACKSON me! Sorry, I suck at writing descriptions Q A Q
1. Chapter 1: Enter Emelia!

**-Chapter 1: Enter Emelia!-**

* * *

-3rd person P.O.V.-

* * *

Buzz-Buzz-Buzz

'Stupid clock, turn off!' an angry looking sleeping girl thought. Deciding to ignore the clock, she flipped over.

Buzz-Buzz-Buzz

'ARRRGGGHH! Shut up! Give me my sleep!' the semi-conscious girl thought angrily.

Buzz-Buzz-Buzz

"Nnngh…5 more minutes mommmmmm…" the girl groaned in a raspy voice, tugging her bedsheets over her head in a sad attempt to block the noise.

Buzz-Buzz-Buzz

"Nnnghh! Shut up! I wanna sleep…" she yelled turning herself around so that her back was facing her alarm clock. She groaned in frustration and pulled her pillow over her head in yet another attempt to block the noises that the annoying little clock was making. What she didn't notice was that someone had entered her room.

Buzz-Buzz-Buzz

'Grrr…' She thought and glared at the clock out of the corner of her eye. The person who was in her room decided that she would give her minute or so to wake up.

Buzz- Buzz- Buzz

'Shut the heck up cock! Do you want to be thrown at a wall, and shatter into tiny pieces? Because I can arrange that!' The girl thought, starting to get pissed off. She clutched the pillow that was resting on top of her head tighter.

Buzz-Buzz-Buzz

"SHUT UP! I JUST WANNA-" the girl started to yell in a muffled voice, but stopped when her sheets were pulled off of her, the said person in her room being the culprit.

"EMELIA. SHUT. UP. AND. WAKE. UP. ALREADY! YOUR ALARM CLOCK IS SO FRICKIN' ANNOYING AND IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT UP _RIGHT NOW_ WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" the person in the girl's (who we now know to be Emelia) room, yelled in her ear.

Emelia mentally sighed, 'Well it seems like Rose is up already…'

"Five more minutes..." she groaned tiredly. The person, Rose, snorted angrily, grabbed Emelia's ankles and dragged her out of bed. Emelia grunted in pain as her heard hit her bed on the way down and landed face first of the floor.

Eyes still closed she started yelling "OWWWWW! What was that for?" Emelia turned over and opened her eyes. She noticed an angry looking Rose standing in the doorway. Her visible light-green eye was narrowed and glared at her in annoyance.

Rose had short, dark red, messy hair that covered her right eye. She tied her hair in a high pony(stub)tail on the left side of her head. She huffed at Emelia and placed her hands on her hips, showing that she was irritated with the girl in front of her. Her olive skin seemed to be duller in this lighting and while she looked at Emelia she wote her trademark scowl.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up and I didn't want you to be late, so I _had_ to resort to this! You should be thanking me ya lazy bum!" Rose yelled.

Emelia glared at her, "Well now I'm up! Why should I be thanking you! You practically gave me a concussion 'waking me up' this morning!" she yelled back. She picked hersef up off the floor and wiped the non-existent dirt off of her pajama shorts and walked out of the room. She walked downstairs and turned right leading her into the kitchen, Rose trailing behind her in an irritable fashion.

Emelia yawned and stretched, "Morning Monica." she said then rubbed her eyes. Not waiting for a reply, Emelia walked over to the pantry and grabbed a box of Cheerios. She set it down on the table, bowls already laid out, courtesy of Monica, and poured her cereal in the bowl.

While Emelia was pouring some milk into her bowl, Rose gave her a really creepy, sweet smile that looked totally unnatural on her face. "Good morning sunshine!" she started in an overly sweet voice while Emelia started to eat her cereal, "How was your morning? Mine was crap because somebody put their alarm clock on LOUD and FRICKIN' ANNOYINH THIS MORNIN-" Rose started, but Monica stopped her by putting a fair-skinned hand over her mouth.

"Rose, just calm down, it's the first day of school; we're stressed enough as is. We don't need a pissed off Rose to make our day even worse." Monica warned.

"Hn." Rose grunted and blew some of her hair out of her face.

'Well, today came off to a great start.' Emelia noted sarcastically in her head.

She glanced over at Monica, who was scolding Rose about her anger, her cerulean eyes had a dangerous glint to them. Emelia didn't exactly care to hear what they were saying; she was too lazy to listen in.

Emelia just kept eating and watched the fair-skinned girl with the light brown hair styled in a pixie cut, bangs long enough to over her eyebrows scold the olive-skinned girl with the dark red hair in a pony(stub)tail.

A few moments later Emelia noticed two more girls walk into the kitchen. Taylor, the girl on the right, had her normally neat and curly dirty blonde hair was messy and her hazel eyes looked tired. She then glanced over to the girl on the left, Liliana, who looked as if she was dead. Her long brown hair with a blue underlayer was messy and her lavender-grey eyes had large bags underneath them.

"Liliana, to be blunt, you look like death." Rose commented. Emelia had just finished her cereal and walked past Liliana to get into the kitchen. Liliana was glaring daggers at Rose, who was giving her a cheeky smirk. She the turned away and grabbed a cup of coffee and shrugged her way past Emelia, who was standing in the doorway, an empty bowl in hand.

"Hey Emi? Can you go wake up Ann? I really don't feel like loosing a limb today." Taylor asked in a sweet voice. Emelia froze. 'What...? Wake up AnnMarie? Is she really that stupid to think that_ I_ would risk _my_ life to wake her up? I'd be dead if I tried!' she thought in horror.

"Tayyyy... why can't Lily or Rose do it? They're less likely to die! They have more combat training then I do! I can't dodge for my life!" Emelia whined.

Taylor slowly looked up at Emelia and gave her a sweet smile, "Emi, I don't want to ask this again; can you please wake up Ann?" she asked politely. Then she gave Emelia a creepy closed eye smile with the obvious, if-you-don't-do-this-I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep look. Everyone in the room shuddered.

Not wanting to die by the hands of Taylor, Emelia immediately ran upstairs to AnnMarie's room, ready for the worst. She silently opened her door and slipped into her room. She grabbed the nearest stuffed animal and silently tiptoed to the doorway. She hid behind the door and had one arm, the arm holding the stuffed animal, in her room. She threw it at the sleeping girl and quickly closed the door. Emelia let out a breath of relief, but then head a "ke-chunk" and saw part of a knife sticking out of the door.

"OKAY. WHO FORGOT TO PUT THE KINIVES INTO A NEW HIDING SPOT? ANN SOMEHOW GOT TO THEM AGAIN!" Emelia yelled. She looked downstairs and saw a guilty looking Rose quickly get up and speed walk towards the direction of her room. Her eye twitched and she turned around ready to walk to her room, but accidentally ran into a very angry looking sleepy AnnMarie. She held a large, sharp, butcher's knife in her hand. Emelia looked at her now open door and saw the stuffed animal that she threw at her, a knife through its head, and it was pinned t the door. She gulped and turned to AnnMarie.

"Emi... was it YOU who woke me up this morning?" she asked in a voice dripping with anger.

"Ummmmmm... oh! Hey! Look! A squirrel in a pink tutu dancing to the Macarena while singing 'My Milkshake!' Go see it!" Emelia said and pointed in the opposite direction. As soon as the angry bright red haired ponytail girl with bangs that reached just above her eyes and dark blue eyes looked away, Emelia sprinted towards her room and locked the door.

"Note to self, make Rose wake up AnnMarie next time..." Emelia muttered to herself as she got ready for school. After she took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, got dressed, and grabbed her backpack she walked downstairs. All the girls were dressed in the same thing- a dark blue blazer, white buttoned up shirt, a blue ribbon around their neck to act as a tie, a blue plaid, pleat, skirt with grey and yellow accents, brown or black loafers, and the socks of their choice. Emelia had loose fitting white socks, Monica had thigh-high black socks, Rose had black and white striped socks with fishnets, AnnMarie had leg warmers like Amu's from Shugo Chara, except hers were blue, Taylor had thigh- high white socks, and Liliana had white knee high socks with a blue ribbon at the top.

Yeah, all of the girls loved anime, they'd watch and/or read their favorite manga's/anime's almost every night, courtesy of Rose's laptop and Liliana's iPod.

"Ladies! Are you all ready to go? I have your lunches made for you!" a feminine voice called over the intercom.

Taylor walked over to the said intercom and pressed a button, "Yes Ms. Bowels, my sisters and I should be there as soon as we finish double checking everything!" she said in a sweet voice.

"Okay ladies, but speed it up, I don't want you girls to be late to your first day of school!" Ms. Bowels replied. All the girls nodded and walked out of the teenage girl's dorm and to the main building. You see, all the girls, "sisters" as they call themselves, live in an orphanage, Sunny Smiles Orphanage to be exact. Some of the girls have gotten adopted, but they usually get adopted into abusive homes, or hey all miss each other too much, so they always come back. Ms. Bowels, the nice middle-aged woman who runs and owns the orphanage, tries to make them feel at home. So the girls get to go to school, eat regular lunches, for their birthdays they get small gifts, and the spend the holidays together.

It would be the perfect family, you know, if they were actually related to each other...the little details! Emelia made sure to grab all of her stuff- her backpack, sports clothes, and she made sure to steal Liliana's iPod, because her iPod has all the awesome music on it. While the girls stepped out of the door she put her big headphones around her neck and started blasting some music as she ran across the lawn to catch up to the other girls.

"Well I'm not a vampire but feel like one!" Emelia started to sing. Liliana, Emelia, Rose, and Monica all exchanged a knowing look and grinned.

"Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sunlight!" Rose belted out, shielding her eyes from the sunlight as if it would burn her.

"My hands are always shakin' my body's always achin' and in the dark is when I feed!" Liliana sang, pretending to bite Monica's neck.

"Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed, with me!" Monica sang and gave all of the girls a haughty wink, which caused the girls to laugh. Sadly they made it to the main building before they got to keep on singing. As soon as they walked in, Emelia paused Liliana's iPod and looked up to Ms. Bowels, who was standing behind a counter next to one of the cooks- Mrs. Matteu, and had a bullhorn in hand.

"Is everybody here?" Ms. Bowels asked as everyone slightly cringed at the volume of the bullhorn, but nodded anyways.

"Okay! Now everyone grab the lunch that has YOUR name on it, unlike SOMEONE who likes to grab other people's lunches…" she said with a warning tone in her voice and stared at a certain kid near the front. The kid grumbled and Emelia and Rose tried to suppress a giggle, but couldn't, earning themselves a glare from the kids at the front.

"Okay, now everybody go to your respective busses and trains, it's almost time for school!" Ms. Bowels yelled into the bullhorn cheerily as all the children and teens ran out to the method of transportation they needed to take.

-TIME SKIP-

"Hey Emi, what do you have first period?" AnnMarie asked the black haired girl as they walked next to each other. Emelia shrugged off her backpack moving her long black hair that went to her mid-thigh because she hardly ever cut it. From her backpack she fished out her binder and took out her schedule.

"Oh, ummm… I have honors science with Mr. Lore, how about you?" She replied while fumbling with her backpack, trying to shove her binder back in.

"Really? That's cool! Same here!" AnnMarie replied happily, and then looked around, "Hey Emi, have you seen any of the other girls?" Emelia scanned the hallway, but there was no sign of them. Emelia then turned back to AnnMarie, shrugged her shoulders and said, "Nope, they must not have this class with us." With that the two casual looking girls casually walked with casual posture into a casually casual looking science class. Casually.

"Hello class! I'm Mr. Lore and today for class, instead of doing what the other honors science classes are doing, we'll be writing a boring essay!" He said with a smile on his face. The whole class collectively groaned and Emelia facedesk'd. Mr. Lore laughed at his class's enthusiasm. "Just kidding guys! Our class will be doing a lab that involves lollipops!" he said with an enthusiastic tone and a large smile on his face. Emelia looked over to AnnMarie, who then look at Emelia with a smile even bigger than Mr. Lore's.

He then made the class solve the biggest mystery of our generation, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? Emelia and AnnMarie finished their lollipops rather quickly. It took Emelia 348 licks, but it only took AnnMarie 90. 'What did I do wrong…?" Both of the girls wondered.

"Okay class, now I realize that everybody got a different answer. That's OKAY. Your amount of licks depended on how fast you licked and how much saliva was excreted. So how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? I guess the world WILL never know." Mr. Lore explained. As soon as he finished the bell rang, signaling all students to go to their second period class.

"Ann, what do you have next?" Emelia asked the feisty red head while they left the room.

"Ummm… I have combat P.E." she replied while throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

Emelia chuckled and said, "Same here, how many classes am I gonna have with you?" AnnMarie shrugged and the duo left the room. The two chatted while they walked to the girl's locker room. They spent the whole period assigning lockers and handing out consent forms. All the girls had this class together, but sadly, none of them had their lockers near each other. After that the class was over, the girls walked out of the locker rooms and to an uninhabited tree, ready to enjoy their break. They all put their stuff down, sat down, and relaxed under the shade of the tree.

"Hey guys, what are your schedules?" Emelia asked and popped a chip in her mouth.

"I have first period Pre-algebra with Mr. Roberts, second period Combat P.E. with Coach Nadson, third period Art with Mr. Swansdrop, fourth period Honors Science with Mr. Lore, lunch, and then for sixth and seventh I have AB World History and Language with Mrs. Cruz. Guys, remember, just because Liliana and I share the same last name with Mrs. Cruz, doesn't mean that we're related." Monica listed.

"My turn? Yes? Good, now shut up and listen. First period Pre-algebra with Ms. Anandra, second period Combat P.E. with Coach Nadson, third period Jiu-Jitsu with Mr. Mendes, fourth period Science with Ms. Burdock, lunch, then I have AB sixth and seventh with Mrs. Cruz." Rose said.

"Let's see… I have first period Honors Science with Emi, ummm… second period Combat P.E. with you guys, third period Concert Choir with Ms. Claire, fourth period Algebra 1 with Mr. Blair, lunch, and then I also have AB during sixth and seventh period with Mrs. Cruz." AnnMarie said as she read her schedule.

"Well, I have first period Yearbook with Mrs. O'Leary, second period Combat P.E. with all of you, third period Honors Science with Mr. Lore, fourth period Algebra 1 with Ann, lunch, and then six and seventh are both my AB classes with guess… Mrs. Cruz!" Taylor explained happily.

"Okay, I have first period Drama with Ms. Davenport, second period Combat P.E., third period Honors Science with Tay, fourth period Algebra 1 with Ann and Tay, lunch, and what do you know! Sixth and seventh AB with, none other than, Mrs. Cruz! Who yes, just like Monica said, IS. NOT. RELATED. TO. US." Liliana said in the most dramatic way possible.

"Ummmm… here, lemme get my schedule, um okay! I have first period Honors Science with Mr. Lore, second period Combat P.E. with all of you, third period Art with Mr. Swansdrop, fourth period Algebra 1 with Mr. Blair, and then I have sixth and seventh with… guess!" Emelia said, chuckling.

"Ummm… Mrs. Cruz?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"NOPE. MS. COOPER!" Emelia said, smiling brightly at the girls in front of her. The rest of the girls' facial expressions fell, well except for Rose, who was still wearing a scowl. "So wait, you don't have AB with us…? Awwh." Liliana said dejectedly.

Emelia grinned, "Nah, I was just kidding with you guys, I have Mrs. Cruz sixth and seventh with the rest of you guys!" Rose smacked the back of Emelia's head so hard, it caused the little white clip that kept her black, side swept bands from falling into her dark green eyes. Emelia glared at Rose and pouted, "Ow! Dude, Rose, what the heck was that for?" She whine, putting her clip back on the right side of her head,

"Because you're an idiot that's why." Rose said, smirking at the ivory skinned girl who was now sticking her tongue out at her.

"You know, I kind of feel sorry for Mrs. Cruz, she has to deal with all six of us at once for about two hours on a daily basis… sucks to be her." Monica said with a chuckle, but not a moment after she finished speaking, the bell rang and the girls stood up, brushed their skirts off, and started to head to their third period class.

Monica and Emelia walked over to their art class quickly. The two entered the class while the teacher was introducing himself. They sat down as he started explaining their assignment. "-Now your assignment for today is to fill up a few pages in your new sketchbooks, that the school has ever-so-generously provided for you, with doodles, is that clear?" Mr. Swansdrop explained, "Yes? Good, now get to work!"

'Wow, this will be an easy day for me!' Emelia thought then started doodling and started an animated conversation with Monica, who eagerly responded. Before they knew it, about 50 minutes went by and the bell rang. The whole class packed up their supplies and rushed to their fourth period classes.

Emelia ran over to Taylor, waving excitedly to the fair skinned, hazel-eyed girl. "Hey Tay, hey Ann, hey Lil, you guys ready to have fun in math?" Emelia said in a sarcastic voice, and held her thumbs up. The other three girls laughed and AnnMarie rolled her eyes at the Ravenette's sarcastic ways.

"Yup, this is going to be the FUNNEST…" Liliana said in an equally sarcastic voice.

"Funnest isn't a word stupid. It's most fun." AnnMarie corrected and blew her bright red bangs out of her face.

Liliana rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Grammar Nazi…" Taylor and Emelia laughed at the two girls' childish ways while AnnMarie stuck her tongue out at Liliana who returned the gesture quickly. With that the girls walked into their math class.

Not expecting to see what they saw, the four girls eyes widened when they saw their math teacher. Emelia and AnnMarie quickly gained their composure and dragged the two frozen girls to the back where they promptly sat down. Liliana and Taylor looked at each other and grinned stupidly. The two of them thinking the same thing- 'OH. MY. GLOB. HE. IS. FRICKIN'. HOT!' Emelia and AnnMarie knew that stupid look on their faces all too well, the two of them sighed and faccepalmed at the other girls' antics.

"Hello class, I know it's your first day, but this is a tough class and we need to get started right away," he started as the class groaned, "Now I assume you all got your textbooks over summer correct? Good, now open them to page 5 and answer problems 1-20 even."

'Must… resist… urge… to… slam… head… against… DESK! Scratch what I said earlier about this day going to be easy…' Emelia thought while opening up her textbook and started working. She along with AnnMarie finished halfway thought class, and Emelia, seeing that they were the only two done, silently put her head in her arms and fell asleep.

The lunch bell rang and Emelia immediately woke up with a jolt, falling out of her chair and falling face-first onto the floor.

"HOW LONG WAS I OUT? WHAT YEAR IS IT?" Emelia yelled while sitting up on the floor, throwing her hands up in the air. AnnMarie, Liliana, and Taylor all started laughing at her. Emelia deadpanned, "Guys, stop laughing and help me up." AnnMarie kept laughing while Taylor and Liliana helped up the now grumpy Emelia. She wiped the nonexistent dirt of off her skirt and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "TO LUNCH!" She yelled then skipped out of class.

The six girls met up at the same place they hung out at during break. They spent the first 20 minutes of their 30 minute lunch eating in slience.

"Hey guys, you ready for the new Naruto episode tonight?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Nope, but I'm ready for the new chapter to come out tonight." Emelia replied.

"Emiiiiiii! Why don't you ever watch the anime with us?" Liliana whined.

"Well duh. FILLER EPISODES! I HATE fillers! I really dislike missing a few weeks of the show during a filler arc and then being all confused when you don't get what happened. Then you have to go online and watch the episodes that you missed whereas if you only read the manga, you don't miss anything! I mean come on, it also takes lass time to read the manga too!" Emelia replied.

"So you're saying that watching the anime wastes your time?" Monica questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much." Emelia replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, it's your loss." Rose remarked. Emelia flicked her head over to her and glared at the dark red haired girl.

Noticing the tension in the air, Taylor attempted to stop that and gushed, "Hey guys! I have a question~! If you could date ANY Naruto character, who would it be? I'd SOOOOOOOO go for Kiba! He's so cute!"

"Mmmmm… I'd like to be with Shikamaru… but in all reality, that's never going to happen…" Monica said, looking at her feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Liliana patted her twin's shoulder sympathetically, "Well, I guess Sasuke if he majorly improved his personality…"

"Gaara. Definitely Gaara!" Rose exclaimed, a lopsided grin plastered on her face.

"I kind of like Neji…" AnnMarie said in a low voice.

"Naruto! Gotta love the blonde idiot!" Emelia exclaimed in a happy voice.

Rose faccepalmed, "Of course YOU would like the idiot…" she mumbled.

"HEY! What's THAT supposed to mean Emelia yelled, obviously outraged.

Liliana and Rose snickered as the bell rang. All the girls grabbed their stuff and started walking to their sixth period class. The pack of girls strolled into class and sat down in their seats. "Hiya class! Today's the first day, so I thought I'd make this fun! I want you each to answer a questionnaire about yourself! You have both class periods to finish it, have fun!" Mrs. Cruz said, obviously excited. She passed around the whole class a paper. The paper had ten questions on it…'Ugh… this looks funnnnn.' Emelia and a few others thought to themselves.

* * *

-Emelia's P.O.V.-

Augh… might was well get started.

**What's your name? **Emelia Brooke.

**Favorite color? **Orchid or Lime Green.

**Favorite food? **Pocky.

**Any pets? **Nope.

**What are some of your hobbies? **Sleeping, drawing, and hanging out with my friends.

**Favorite subject? **Art**.**

**Any siblings? **No.

**Favorite T.V. show? **That 70's show (But my favorite anime is Naruto, even if I don't watch it anymore.)

**What do you want to do when you grow up? ** I haven't thought about it.

**Extra info? **None that I want to share.

As soon as I was done I handed the sheet to Mrs. Cruz then went back to my seat and sat down. "Hey Tay, wake me up five or ten minutes before the bell rings for us to leave." I said looking at Taylor tiredly. She nodded and I rested my head into my arms and fell asleep yet again.

* * *

"Ughhhh… where am I?" I asked, rubbing my head. I scanned the area, apparently I was in a forest. I stood up and looked around, not thinking of something better to do, I just walked around the forest, trying to find my way out. I head the cracking of some twigs behind, I whipped my head around looking to see whom or what was following me "Hello? Anyone there?"

No one answered; I turned back around and started walking, but then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a hooded figure to the right of me. Getting scared I started running at a speed that would make Coach Nadson proud. The hooded figure chased after me and chuckled, "Where are you going Emelia dear…? Won't you come and say hi to me?"

My blood ran cold, I recognized that voice, I immediately picked up the pace, desperately trying to get away from the man. I was running, running for my life. The only thing that was going through my mind at the moment was, 'Oh god, please don't let him get me, pleasedon'tlethimgetme, PLEASEDON'TLETHIMGETME!' The hooded man was chasing after me, chucklig as if he had heard the funniest joke in the world. He yelled at me, "You'll never make it! You'll end up just like your mother!" I ignored him, and the now intense, ever-growing pain in my legs. Ducking and weaving through the forest, I had thought I finally managed to loose him, so I slowed down my pace.

Oh boy was I wrong. He appeared right in front of me while I was running, making me stop right in my tracks. Attempting to back away from him, I was too busy looking at him in horror to notice the huge root right behind me. I fell right on my butt and backed up into a tree, the man approaching me at an excruciatingly slow pace. He pointed a gun at my head and chuckled, "Oh what a pity, you have to die too… say hello to your mother for me." He said, a sadistic grin growing on his familiar face, and an evil glint in those green eyes of his. I screwed my eyes shut as I heard him pull the trigger…

* * *

-3rd person P.O.V.-

Emelia shot up from the bed she was laying on and felt herself being hugged tightly.

"Mmmmm… Tayyyy, let me go." Emelia groaned.

Taylor shook her head and said, "Nope, not gonna happen."

Emelia sighed. "Taylor? What happened to me? Why am I in what looks like a hospital?"

"Emelia, you looked like you were in pain. You kept mumbling, 'Please don't let him get me.' In your sleep, so I told the teacher that you had a bad stomachache and she sent me to take you to the nurse's office." Taylor explained sheepishly.

Emelia sighed and nodded, "Tay, I'm perfectly fine, I just had a nightmare, 'kay? I'm gonna go back to class now." She said, putting her hands on Taylor's shoulders to reassure her. Then the two girls got up and walked back to class.

As the duo entered their classroom, Emelia loudly yelled, "Don't worry everyone, false alarm, I'm completely fine!" The whole class gave her a weird look and she giggled. Rose faccepalmed at her stupidity and the other five rolled their eyes. She then went to her seat and looked at Monica, who was on her right, and she looked at Emelia with soft eyes and mouthed, 'Hey, you okay?'

Emelia nodded and mouthed back, 'Yeah, just a nightmare, nothing to worry about.' Monica nodded her head and went back to doodling.

"Emi, you know, I really wonder about your sanity sometimes…" Rose grumbled from the seat in front of her, shaking her head.

Emelia looked over at her and gave her a lopsided grin, "It's okay, you're not the only one!"

'Twenty minutes left… I'll just doodle for the rest of the time, because obviously sleep is out of the question.' Emelia thought to herself, stroking her imaginary beard. The next twenty minutes zoomed by pretty quickly. The bell rang and Emelia started walking to her train station alone, why? Monica and Rose had volleyball practice, Taylor had cross-country practice, AnnMarie had after-school show choir as an eighth period elective, and Liliana had after-school drama practice, because she had to prepare for the upcoming play.

When she arrived at the train station she noticed an old lady getting mugged. Emelia glared at the man mugging her in complete disgust, and then did the same with everyone around her because nobody even attempted to help the old lady. Mentally thanking Rose for making her take Combat P.E. last year when they were in sixth grade, Emelia darted over to the man and punched him in the face. He looked at the dark-green eyed girl, her eyes blazing furiously. While he was still in shock from the attack, Emelia kneed him in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground. She then took back the old lady's purse and watch and kindly gave them back to her while the security took the man away. "Here you go ma'am!" Emelia said with a warm smile. The old lacy gladly returned the smile then slipped something in Emelia's pocket when she was walking away.

While on the train, Emelia started fiddling with her pockets then noticed something was in them. She took whatever was in her left pocket out and opened her hand. In her hand Emelia saw a really old locket with a note. The note said, 'Thank you for saving me from the mugger; I deeply appreciate your help. For a reward I shall give you this magic locket, you have three wishes, use them wisely.'

Emelia looked at the note in shock, but quickly gained her composure and blankly looked at the locket. 'This would never work.' She wistfully thought to herself. She got off the train and started walking home, locket and note still in her hands.

While she walked, she kept thinking about the note then stopped. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "I wish I was a ninja in the Narutoverse…" She waited there for about a minute with her eyes closed, she sighed when nothing happened. 'Just as I thought, didn't work.' She thought as she walked to her dorm. She kept the door unlocked behind her. She dragged herself up to her room in a dejected manner.

She opened her door and was about to put her stuff down, but then felt her knees starting to buckle. She desperately tried to keep herself up but then her head started spinning and little black dots grew in her vision. Before she could call for help. She collapsed and the darkness overcame her.

* * *

Heehee! Cliffy!

Hello there people of fanfiction . net! This is my first Naruto fanfic and had a ton of fun writing this! I hope it's to your liking; I'll be making pictures for this soon too! Just look me up on photobucket- Look up N1nJaTac0z! I hope you all like the character designs. I hope to upload again soon! Oh and please, if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, notify me! I'll give you an internet cookie if you do! u And just so you guys know, the schedule I gave Emelia is the schedule I had last year...well except for the Combat P.E. part, we weren't allowed to take that at my age. - sob sob - ; u ;

Favorite!

Review!

Fan!

-Peace!

-N1nJaTaC0z


	2. Chapter 2: I'm actually here!

**-Chapter 2: I'm actually here?-**

* * *

-3rd P.O.V.-

* * *

A raven-haired teen stared at the front of his class, his hands folded under his chin. He had a bored expression on his face as he looked at the teacher who was giving a review to the whole class. Though his facial expression was indifferent, he was annoyed. He was annoyed for a few reasons, one, he already knew everything that Iruka was reviewing with the class and he wished he could be doing something other than going through it again, two, he was bored out of his mind, and three, one word…FANGIRLS.

All the fangirls were huddled with each other giggling and whispering about him. Frankly it was the most annoying out of the three. He sighed and continued staring blankly at the review for the rest of the class. "Remember class, the graduation test is in a few days! Make sure you brush up on all of your shinobi skills!" Iruka-sensei said. The ravenette grunted and walked out of class, contemplating on what to do.

"Hi Sasuke! Umm…do you wanna go have dinner with me?" A random green-haired fangirl asked. A mob of fangirls was behind her, some were giggling, and some were glaring daggers into her back.

"No." Sasuke said while walking away from the crestfallen fangirl. He didn't care to see what happened to her, so he just kept walking. Now what to do to pass the time… 'Maybe I should go and train.' He thought to himself. Deciding that training was a good idea, Sasuke turned in the direction of a nearby forest and was walking that way.

* * *

-Skipping the random training scene because I'm laz -

* * *

The raven-haired Uchiha was now panting and sitting up against a tree. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He had exhausted himself trying to perfect some jutsu's and working himself to exhaustion practicing his taijutsu. He sighed and started to relax, but he immediately jumped to his feet, kunai in hand, when he felt a large chakra. He looked around to try to find the person with the large amount of chakra, but there was no one around him. His eyes widened to realization, 'Above me!' he thought to himself and looked up.

Sasuke stared at the evening sky, noticing a black dot growing larger by the second. His eyes widened when he realized it was a person. Sasuke winced as he saw the person fall into the tree and breaking branches as fell to the ground. Sasuke ran over to the spot where the person, who he now recognized to be a female, was falling and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ooof." He grunted as he caught her. Sasuke glanced at the girl who was laying bridal style in his arms; she had long silver hair with some blue and pink streaks on her left. He gently set her down and checked her pulse. The unknown girl still had a heartbeat, she was alive.

He assumed she was passed out and not sleeping, because she would have woken up when she went through the tree. Unless she was a really heavy sleeper, which he highly doubted was the case. With the unknown girl out of harm's way Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and looked up at the sky, wondering what to do with her.

Sasuke noticed these little black specks in the sky. With further examination, he saw that the specks got bigger and bigger by the second. He was shocked, but it didn't take him too long to realize that the black specks were probably the mysterious girl's belongings. Not wanting to make the same mistake he made with the girl, Sasuke climbed to the top of the tree and caught the falling items.

He caught what looks like a bag and a light duffel bag. He didn't want to be nosy so he just went back down to the tree without looking through her stuff. Sasuke still had no idea what to do with her. He looked her over and noticed something weird on her stomach. Curiosity getting the better of him, he lifted up her shirt just a tiny bit so he could see more of it.

Then it dawned on him, this girl had a tattoo! How old was she? Sasuke looked at the girl in shock and flipped her over on her back and closely examined her tattoo, he had no idea what was on it but he knew it looked like a yin-yang thing. Seeing this tattoo clawed at a memory in the back of his mind. 'Where have I seen that tattoo before?' Sasuke thought to himself.

He sighed, knowing there was not much for me to do but to bring her home with him. I know, I know, you're all probably saying, "Sasuke! Why are you bringing some random girl to your home?"

Well, if he left her here she could possibly die. He wanted to avoid the death of a girl that he just saved, that would have been a waste. Now Sasuke was walking through Konoha, a girl slung across my shoulder. He tried to ignore all the looks he was getting, and just kept on walking. He could obviously tell that all the fangirls were jealous of the passed out girl. They were sending her death glares even though she couldn't see them.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, Sasuke finally made it to the Uchiha compound. As soon as they made it to his house, Sasuke put her stuff down and dug though his pockets and pulled out a key. With his free hand he opened the door. The ravenette grabbed her belongings and strolled into his house.

He walked up a flight of stairs and opened the door to the extra bedroom. He walked over to the bed and uncovered the sheets. He gently set her down and started to bandage the scratches on her face and stomach. As soon as Sasuke finished he realized how late it was, so he tucked her in and left the room. He strolled down the hallway and into his bedroom; he opened the door and got dressed in his pajamas.

Sasuke then crawled into his bed, pulled the bedsheets over him, and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

-Emelia's P.O.V-

* * *

I woke up on something hard. "Uggghhhhh." I groaned as I sat myself up. I opened my eyes and all I saw was white all around me. 'Whoa, how did I get here?' I asked to myself in my thoughts. Then I remembered, 'Oh yeah...I wished I was in the Naruto world then I passed out.

I looked around, "Where am I?" I thought out loud.

"_My dear, you are in your dreamstate."_ A voice replied. I literally jumped a foot in the air when I heard the voice speak. 'Okay! I'm officially going crazy! I'm starting to hear the voices!' I thought.

_"__You are not going crazy little one, because I am right here."_ The voice replied, reading my thoughts.

I looked around and nobody was there. 'Yup, it's official. I've gone insane.' I thought sarcastically.

_"__No little one, I am right here, look behind you."_ The voice replied yet again. Can you guess what I saw?

You're right! I saw absolutely nothing! I sighed and said, "As soon as I wake up I'm going to go check myself in to a mental hospital. I'm going to need the help to get rid of the voice..." Then out of nowhere a bright light appeared and out of that light came a beautiful woman.

She had porcelain skin, glowing white eyes, a white and gold long, flowing tunic dress that left a trail out from behind her. She had gorgeous long, white, flowing hair with a dainty golden halo above it.

"Who are you?" I exclaimed in awe.

"Dear, it is me the old woman you so kindly protected from the robber." She replied.

"You were the old woman? But you look so..."I started.

"Young? Yes, it is I, this is my true form. I transformed myself into an old woman to see if anyone would show kindness to me. It was a test to the world, and you passed with flying colors. To answer your next question, I am Shiroihana, and angel from the realm of the Kami." She replied.

I looked at her in awe. 'I guess she can read my mind then.' I thought, my mouth agape.

Shiroihana chuckled, "Yes, I can read your mind." I felt the heat rise to my face from that.

"Shiroihana? Why exactly am I here? I questioned.

Shiroihana chuckled yet again and said, "You don't remember? You made a wish on the locket I gave you. You are now in the process of being transported into the Naruto dimension, or Narutoverse as you would call it."

My eyes widened at that. I had no idea how to reply to that. I honestly lost count of how many times I had wished for this to happen over the last two years. "Wait! Shiroihana! I don't have any chakra, or a clan to be a part of!" I fretted.

"My dear, there will be no need to worry about that!" Shiroihana chuckled and the continued saying, "In the Naruto world you will be a part of the Hyoushou Clan. I know, there was no such thing as the Hyoushou Clan in the Manga or the Anime, that's because, well, complicated things happened before Naruto was written. You'll find more about your Clan later"

I nodded numbly and let her continue. "Your name shall be Amaya Hyoushou." She finished.

"Shiroihana, now how am I going to understand Japanese? That's the main language everybody there speaks." I said, worried yet again.

Shiroihana tapped my forehead. "Problem solved, you may now speak, read, and write Japanese." I just nodded.

"Now my dear, it is time for you to wake up, you new life awaits you." She whispered in my ear, and tapped my forehead again.

* * *

-Back to consciousness 3rd P.O.V.-

* * *

"Hey, wake up! Wake up! You're going to make me late for school!" a voice stated while shaking an exhausted Emelia.

"Nnnnngh...Five more minutes Roseeeeee...I'm tiredddd." The raven-haired girl groaned. Then the person trying to wake her up pushed her off of the soft thing she was laying on, and she landed face first on the floor. "ROSEEEEE! Not cool! Just let me sleep! She groaned.

"Who's Rose?" the person said. 'Wait. Hold up. Why does this voice sound so familiar?' Emelia thought. She opened my eyes and looked up.

"AHHHHHH! DUCKBUTT!" She yelled and pointed at her rescuer's hair. His eye twitched and he scowled.

"The name's Sasuke." He replied, annoyance laced in his voice.

"Well, I don't care, but is there a last name to go with that Duckbutt?" She asked. You could hear sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Uchiha, its Uchiha." Sasuke replied with a smug look on his face, like he expected Emelia to go up to him a kiss the ground he walked on. She deadpanned at him with the obvious, look-I-really-don't-give-a-fck look.

"Well hello there Sasgay Uchiha! The name's Amaya Hyoushou! It's very nice to meet the person who made me start out my WONDERFUL day by landing face-first on the floor!" Emelia, or Amaya as we should start calling her, started with fake kindness in her voice then continued getting more sarcastic by each word. She extended her hand out for him to shake; for one he grabbed her hand, she was going to give him the death-grip.

Amaya could obviously tell he was confused. From reading Naruto so much she knew that practically all the girls in Naruto worshiped him like a god or something. The girl smirked at his reaction. He immediately regained his composure as soon as he seen her smirk.

"Hn." He grunted, "Amaya right? We need to take you to the Hokage."

"Why do I need to go to the Hokage, Duckbutt?" Amaya asked.

"We need to know about you." He replied.

"What do you need to know about me?" She asked.

"Well, we need to know who you are, where you're from, why you fell out of the sky, whether you're a danger to our village or not, and why you have that tattoo on your stomach and back." He listed. Amaya just had her mouth open wide from shock. 'I have never heard Sasuke speak so many sentences in one sitting!' She thought in shock.

"I HAVE A TATTOO? Wait, better question, how do you KNOW I have a tattoo on my stomach and back? YOU LITTLE CREEPER!" Amaya exclaimed. She a very faint blush on his face, probably from embarrassment, then sprinted to a bathroom. She looked in his mirror and screamed.

Amaya now has even longer, sliver hair. She now had bangs that went up to just above her eyes. On the left side of her bangs she had 4 highlights that went pink, blue, pink, blue. 'I know I have still have the same ivory skin and emerald eyes, but my HAIR! My beautiful HAIR!' She exclaimed in her head, anime crying as she looked in the mirror.

Her outfit was also different; she wore a slanted black zip-up top. The slanted part of her top hung off her right shoulder and was a lime green belt. The zipped-up part of her top was zipped to just under her breasts, so that you could see part of her stomach. The front of her top ended at her belly button and the back ended at her mid-butt. There was a lime green stripe on each side of her top. Under her top was a sleeveless fishnet top that ended two inches under her breasts.

Amaya wore black leggings and a white mini-skirt that covered about a third of her thighs and had a rip on the right side. Her ninja holster was on her right leg, and she wore thigh-high black ninja boots. On her right arm was a long black fingerless glove. On her left side was a black fingerless glove that went up to her wrist. She also had bandages on her upper right arm.

And her tattoo! Amaya lifted up the back of her top and she saw a large yin-yang looking tattoo. It was two wolves in a circle, the white wolf had black eyes and the black wolf had white eyes. Their tails extended onto her stomach.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHEN DID I GET THIS TATTOO?" Amaya screamed.

"You'd think you know since it IS your tattoo." Sasuke said, facepalming at her stupidity. Amaya just glared at him. He smirked.

"You done being stupid about your tattoo?" he asked boredly.

"I AM NOT BEING STUPI-"Amaya started.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Now let's go we have go to the Hokage's mansion now, or else I really WILL be late to the academy..." he said impatiently. Amaya shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. He did not like that. So Sasuke grabber her arm and dragged the multi-colored haired girl out the door.

"Uchiha! Why are you dragging me! I have a perfectly good set of legs that I can use to walk!" Amaya protested.

"Hn." He grunted, but just kept dragging her along, completely ignoring her death glares. Soon enough Sasuke was able to drag Amaya out of the Uchiha compound without the angry girl struggling. Now Amaya just sat there, being dragged, a mad expression on her face, being dragged against her will, to a place she doesn't want to be. Sounds like a wonderful day doesn't it?

While Sasuke dragged Amaya through the village, she couldn't help but notice all the death glares that she was getting from all of his fan-girls. Amaya returned their glare with one of her own. Their glare said get-the-fudgepops-away-from-my-man-or-I-will-kill-you-while-you-sleep. She had an even more intense glare that scared the living crap out of the fangirls. 'Ha, wussies!' she thought to herself while chuckling.

"Amaya, we're here." Sasuke said and finally let go of her arm.

"YESSS! I CAN MOVE ON MY OWN AGAIN!" She happily exclaimed while Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Amaya, now that I let your arm go, will you follow me?" Sasuke asked, obviously worried that the crazy multicolored haired girl might run away.

Amaya sighed and said, "No...I'll follow you; I just really don't want you to drag me ever again."

Sasuke smirked and said, "Good. Now let's go, we're at the Hokage's mansion." She followed him up a flight of stairs, down a long hallway, and finally they came to a door, labeled, "HOKAGE"

Sasuke knocked a few times then they heard a voice say, "Come in." Sasuke opened the door and Amaya followed him in. Sasuke bowed when he was in front of the Hokage and said, "Hokage-sama," so to be polite she did the same. Amaya bowed down and said, "Hokage-sama."

"Hello there Sasuke, why are you not at the academy?" And who is the little one over here?" He questioned.

"I had to bring her over here to talk to you, and I think I'll let her explain that." Sasuke replied.

Amaya stepped forward and said; "Hello sir, my name is Amaya Hyoushou-"she started.

"Stop right there child. Hyoushou? Are you sure?" He asked with a very confused look on his face.

Amaya raised an eyebrow, "Yes Hokage-sama, I am from the Hyoushou clan, I that a bad thing…" she asked.

"No…it's just been a long time since I've seen a Hyoushou…" he said with a thoughtful look in his eye, it looked as if he was remembering something.

"Why is that Hokage-sama?" Amaya asked curiously.

The Hokage chuckled, "Well, if you're willing to listen to a story, I'll tell you, Sasuke, if you want to stay, I can write you a pass to the academy."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Okay, about 14 or 15 years ago back in the lands of Kirigakure, an evil man, the Yondaime Mizukage, wanted to eliminate all kekkei genkai. The Hyoushou clan was a noble clan back in Kirigakure; they held power in the council. But, the Yondaime was on a rampage, he wanted all kekkei genkai users gone, he didn't care if they were important to the village or were on his council, he wanted their deaths. So after the massacre started the Hyoushou Clan fled to somewhere safe, they came here looking for refugee. I was only an elder back at this time, the Yondaime Hokage was still Hokage at this point, and he let the Hyoushou clan came to be apart of the village.

But, during the Kyuubi attack three fourths of the clan was slain trying to protect the village, including the clan leader, Minoru Hyoushou, along with his wife, Yuuko Hyoushou, and their 3-month-old daughter. The name of the child is unknown, but she was said to have silver hair and dark-green eyes like her father. The rest of the Hyoushou clan scattered and never came back. A few years later a freak accident happened and the clan buildings burned down." The Hokage explained.

"…Wow…I…wow…" Amaya said, looking at the Hokage in shock. She then looked over to Sasuke whose eyes were wide from the tale.

"So you're really a Hyoushou eh? Wait…what's that on your stomach little one?" the Hokage asked, looking at the tattoo on Amaya's stomach. Amaya looked over at Sasuke, who looked over at her with a knowing look on his face and he nodded as if he was saying it was okay. Amaya nodded back at him and turned around and lifted up the back of my shirt, exposing her tattoo. The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is…?" The Hokage asked in shock.

Amaya turned back to the Hokage and frowned, "Is there something wrong Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage looked at Amaya, eyes still wide with shock, "That's the seal of the twin wolves…those are the two oldest nin-wolves…those are two very powerful summons, they are normally put into the heir or heiress of the Hyoushou clan. The clan leaders seal them within the eldest child of the clan leader's children as soon as they are young…does that mean…?" he said, mumbling to himself in the end, "No, you cannot be her, the heiress of the clan is dead…How could you obtain the two wolves?"

Amaya shrugged, "I honestly have no idea myself, I kind of just woke up in this guy's guest room this morning, I don't remember anything from before that." She said pointing her finger over at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "I found her while I was training."

The Hokage nodded, "Okay Amaya, now that that is done with, now all we need to know is whether or not she is going to the academy, and who she's staying with, because currently we have no open apartments or houses," He said while looking through some important looking documents, "Now Sasuke, since your clan compound is the only place open right now, I'm putting Amaya in your house, well at least until a new apartment opens up. Now you are under the direct order of the Hokage to house her for now."

Sasuke bowed, "Yes Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded at him, "Now Sasuke, I need you to leave the room, I need to talk to Amaya in private."

Sasuke looked at Amaya suspiciously, "Hokage-sama, if I may ask, but why am I not allowed to be here while you talk to her? I am her roommate, I deserve to know everything that I can about her."

The Hokage sighed, "Sasuke, after I have my talk with Amaya, you may ask her any questions she wants about the talk we had here, but only if she chooses to tell you."

Sasuke sighed and nodded giving Amaya another suspicious look, which she returned a sad, apologetic look to, grabbed a late pass signed by the Hokage, and left the room.

"Now Amaya, I know you were not telling the whole truth when you said you had no recollection of your past." The Hokage said sternly while staring at the young girl. Amaya tensed up, knowing he was on to her. "Erm, I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" She said while rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Amaya, are you hiding something? Maybe your memories?" He asked looking straight at the girl.

"N-no! I-I have nothing to hide Hokage-sama!" She said a little to defensively.

"Your stutter says otherwise. Now Amaya, I know you have other memories, care to tell them to me?" The Hokage asked, folding his hands under his chin.

Amaya sighed, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I'd prefer not to talk about my past."

The Hokage sighed and his eyes softened, "Rough life?"

Amaya nodded looking at the windows behind the Hokage, hurt evident in her eyes, as if she was remembering something painful, "Rough is an understatement…"

"Would you like to talk about it?" The Hokage asked with a small smile.

Amaya thought about it for a moment then hesitantly nodded. The hokage gave her a warm smile, "Would you like to start from the beginning?"

"Well, it all started like this-"

* * *

(HEY! Skipping this part, I want to keep her past a secret for awhile ;P You'll find out about it eventually!)

* * *

The tears were rolling off Amaya's cheeks and her eyes were all red and puffy. "Next thing I know I'm passed out. I woke up in Sasuke's bed the next day." She finished, her voice cracking a few times. The Hokage just looked at the young girl in shock, then in sympathy. Then something weird happened, the Hokage got up and hugged her.

Amaya just stood there in shock, and then the Hokage said, "Amaya, I understand you had a very rough past, and that it's really hard to talk about. I just want to thank you for telling me. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me."

She wiped my tears away and smiled a genuine smile and said, "Thank you Oji-san"

"Now about the academy situation, I'm going to let you take the graduation test, but if you don't pass, you'll get to take it again next year." The Hokage said. Amaya nodded.

The Hokage then handed her a map of Konoha and sent her out the door.

* * *

-Monica's P.O.V-

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

The hospital room was dead silent; all you could really hear was Emelia's heart monitor. When we came home from school last night, we all found Emelia passed out in the middle of her room. We had all tried to wake her up, but nothing worked.

We called Ms. Bowels who called 911. We had all ridden with Emelia to the hospital. After about an hour of tests and examination, the doctors concluded that Emelia was in a coma, and that there was nothing we could do about it.

Nobody even knew what happened. It was like her consciousness just disappeared; leaving the cold, hard, shell of her body behind.

"AnnMarie...do you think she'll ever wake up?" I asked.

AnnMarie looked thoughtful for a second then replied, "I hope so..."

Well that managed to lower my spirits. Emelia, whatever you do! Please come back to us soon!

* * *

Hey guys! Ninja's back!

Sorry guys, you all KNOW I couldn't let you know about her past...YET.

Ufufufufu~ OKAY! I need to make this clear.

THIS.  
IS.  
NOT.  
A.  
SASUGAY.  
LOVE.  
STORY.

I'm still deciding on who I should pick to be her love interest...oh decisions! Decisions! But to be honest, I'm thinking of making her go with Naruto.

Remember, do not refrain from telling me if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes!

Well, anyways, hope you all have a great day and I'll be posting up pictures soon!

Favorite!

Review!

Fan!

-Peace!

-N1nJaTaC0z


	3. Character chapter EmeliaAmaya Profile

Name-

Emelia Brooke/Amaya Hyoushou

Japanese Name Meaning-

Amaya- Night Rain

Hyoushou- Ice Crystal

Gender-

Female

Age-

12 (beginning) 13(end)

Birthday-

July 15th

Ninja Rank-

Genin(beginning) ?(end, it's gonna be a mystery to you!)

Village-

Konohagakure

Kekkei Genkai-

Twin wolves technique. These are the most ancient nin-wolves in Hyoushou clan. Not only are they the oldest, but they are also the most powerful. These wolves are placed in the heir/heiress's body of the clan.

White wolf- Official Name: Unmei Ookami (Fate Wolf) Regular Name: Sei (Justice)

Black Wolf- Official Name: Konran Ookami (Chaos Wolf) Regular Name: Dai Konran (Havoc)

More to be found out about Amaya's abilities of her throughout the series.

Chakra Natures(s)-

Normal: Water, Wind(rarely used) Through Kekkei Genkai: Crystal, Ice (Hence the surname, "Hyoushou")

Hair-

In Naruto world- (INW)- Silver, long, straight, hair that goes to her mid-calf. Bangs go to just above her eyes. On the left side of her bangs she has 4 highlights. In this order from left to right, pink, blue, pink, blue.

In real life- (IRL)- Black, long, straight hair that goes to her mid-thigh, and it almost covers her left eye. Hair kept in place by a white clip.

Eyes-

In both worlds- (IBW)-Dark Green

Skin- IBW- Ivory

Height-

12: 4'6" 13: 4' 87"

Personality-

Amaya's sarcastic, caring, independent, smart, and kind to friends, vicious to fan-girls and enemies. (Will be elaborated later.) When she remembers her past she becomes tense. In battle she would gladly give her life for a friend's. She ferociously protects the people close to her, because she fears that she will lose them, like she lost everybody else.

History-

For me to know and for you to find out eventually!

* * *

Heehee! This is Emelia/Amaya's character profiling! Yes, I still haven't revealed her past, but I'm either going to reveal it in snippets OR I'm going to tell you all at once. I might do both though. But you'll find out about it eventually.

ANYWAYSSSS I'm writing the third chapter now and it SHOULD be up soon!

Favorite!

Review!

Fan!

-Peace!

-N1nJaTaC0z


End file.
